


Grocery Shopping

by CureDigiQueen



Series: The Perfect Timeline (Ducktales) [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Perfect Timeline AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureDigiQueen/pseuds/CureDigiQueen
Summary: Donald takes his nephews (and niece) grocery shopping.He should have known better.Takes place in a timeline where Della wasn't lost in space, and so Donald, Della, and the triplets all live in the mansion.





	Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a couple of things already written for this (I actually have been writing quite a bit lately, but writing anything publishable, and then actually publishing it is another story).
> 
> Like almost everything I write, this was written on a whim with limited revision and proofreading.
> 
> This one is really short, but the longer one isn't quite done yet and I was too impatient, so consider this more of a preview of something else, which I should have done tomorrow.
> 
> Also note that just because I will be referring to the stories in this continuity as the Perfect Timeline AU because in theory the "perfect" Ducktales timeline (ie the one where things go right), is where Della doesn't get lost and space and as such the family stays together. That doesn't mean that it *is* a perfect timeline. Obviously. The point is that it is hyperbole, and there are a couple of things that the characters will have missed out on due to the switch. Which I may or may not go into.

Donald should have known better than to try and herd 4 five-year-olds around a grocery store, and yet here he was. Seriously considering getting leashes for them, even if they were a little old for it.

(Della laughed in his face when he had made the suggestion after they had gotten lost in during another excursion into Duckburg. There was a reason the children rarely left the manor, especially as a group).

It’s not that they were bad kids, they were all good kids, they really were… but they were also…  
adventurous to say the least.

He had to lift Webby off of the top shelves three times already, and Dewey another two.

Huey was constantly running off, trying to find the next thing on the list all on his own, paying little mind to if it was in the row Donald was, or on the other side of the store.

Louie, ever indolent, was constantly being left behind as Donald chased after the other three, and would try to sneak in as much junk food into the cart as he could when Donald wasn’t paying attention.

Donald was getting quite a few looks.

“Shopping with dad today huh?” A kindly older woman had asked Dewey, as he chased after a can he had knocked over down the aisle, as Donald lifted Webby off the shelves (again). She gave Donald a look that was 50% judgment and 50% sympathy and was 100% something Donald could do without.

“Nope!” Dewey declared proudly, with a naive grin, “Uncle Donald!”

This seemed to ease the woman’s judgment up a bit but only increased the sympathy.

Donald mused to himself that it would have been an appropriate response… had he not had almost as much a part of raising them as their mother (who… as much as he loved her… would have probably would have came back home with nothing from the list and a whole bunch of Louie’s junk food).

“Brave of you to take them all shopping… quadruplets?”

“Close...” Donald replied, not entirely sure if the woman would even understand him, “Triplets and… cousin,”

This seemed to satisfy her, as she picked up a can of soup, “Well good luck, four times the normal trouble huh?”

“What?” Donald had asked, puzzled by the wording (while he removed a box of pudding from the cart).

After she had disappeared down another aisle Donald realized that when she called Webby a cousin she must have assumed he meant Webby was his daughter.

But it was too late to correct her, for what little it was worth, and so he continued on his way.

Donald glanced down at his list, only about halfway marked off and sighed.

If only they didn’t need so many groceries.


End file.
